The subject matter described herein is generally directed to systems, methods, apparatuses and program products for tracking the movement of objects, with some examples particularly focusing on relatively small objects such as game-play objects (for example, a football or a soccer ball). Although previous work has established a variety of tracking systems, these tracking systems do not provide adequate tracking in certain respects.
Some previously developed tracking systems include global positioning systems (GPS), ultra-wideband systems (UWB), wireless network infrastructure systems, beacon systems, and low-frequency systems. However, the inventors have recognized that each of these tracking systems and the state of the art have significant limitations rendering them inadequate for tracking objects as contemplated herein.